comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-30 - The Awakening: Rooftop Talk
Damian fetched Alfred, or rather just ran by Alfred and told him "Father's hurt," before vanishing into the manor. He had planned to go to the garage helping himself to a bike then going to the penthouse and Bat-Bunker, but he stopped himself before he got the keys in the ignition. No, he and Carrie were partners. He couldn't just run off on his own. So he circled back, climbed the drain pipe to the roof and waited above her window for the light to come on. It takes awhile. There was a lot of work that needed to be done and Carrie did a good deal if it alongside Alfred until he assured her that he could handle it from there. There was nothing more she could do for now. He was asleep, resting, and with his injuries as tended to as could be between the both of them. It took awhile. The light comes on though and Carrie moves into her room. She'd already checked his and knew he wasn't there, but he was upset... very upset. She stands there a moment just staring at nothing. It takes a moment for Damian to realize the light has been turned on. He had zoned out while he crouched above the window in that ominous pose that must be part of the Wayne genetic code. Though when he sees the light reflect off the ground beneath the window he moves and gripping the edge of the roof with a hand swings down to tap gently on Carrie's window with his foot. Carrie glances to the window at the noise with a sudden hint of clarity--It was getting warmer out. Staying indoors wasn't a necessity anymore. It only takes a moment, then the window lifts up so that her head can dck out. "He's resting," she offers up simply. Twisting, she reaches up to grab the edge of the roof to flip up to join Damian. Damian nods to Carrie's news and then climbs up onto the roof with her and then brushing his cloak out from under him he sits on the edge of the roof with his legs hanging down. "Will he be okay?" he asks Carrie looking over at her. Below them the grounds stretch out until they're devoured by the shadows at the edge of their sight. Carrie sinks down to sit beside Damian, allowing him to adjust for the cloak. She'd changed out of her own attire as it was against the rules to wear the suit in the house itself, but it didn't matter to her right now that he was. It was one thing she wouldn't chide about at the moment. Slowly she looks toward him considering how to answer. "In time. I've seen him recover from a lot of things, Damian. He won't let this beat him." Damian nods quietly. He was worried, clearly, but trying not to show it. "I know he will, he's strong," he assures himself as much as Carrie. "What about Todd?" he asks. "Alfred talked him into staying the night at least. He has a concussion so..." Carrie gives a small shrug. "Alfred raised msot of us in his own way. If anyone can keep him in line..." Letting that trail off she reaches out to lightly grasp his hand giving it a squeeze. "I'm not saying I trust him. I did once before. He's a Bat, but he screwed up, and he is going to deal with the consequences. Right now it's safer to know where he is than where he isn't." Damian squeezes the hand in return, though briefly. When he hears that Todd is still in the house he scowls "I don't get it," he admits. "He might have been a Bat once, but he's stalked us and left most of us wounded, if he's not going to die, then let the police take care of him before they haul him off to Arkham." "You really want someone that knows our identities, our real identities, in a building locked up with the rest of our enemies?" Simple logic. An annoying part of it perhaps, but logic none the less. A deep breath is taken before she draws her knees up to her chest to rest her chin against the top while her hands wrap around them. "I don't know how to deal with this either right now. If he were one of the Sons I'd know. We handle our own. That's all I can say for this too--we handle our own. But it's the Boss' call ultimately. It's not my position to." Damian's jaw sets. "No," he concedes after a moment but he stands up then and looks down at Carrie. "But I don't see Father taking care of it either. He seems too happy to have Todd back. Which is dumb, he's all but destroyed us, he /needs/ to be dealt with." "Sit down." Carrie's voice has gone soft, quiet, rough around the edges. In case he doesn't comply she reaches up to grasp his hand tugging him back down gently. "You don't realize. He carried on here. I think it was Dick, and Tim that helped... but the death of Jason Todd is something he has blamed himself for. For years. It weighed on him, just like the death of the police officer killed by the Joker weighs on you.*" Looking up again she regards him with eyes that have not only filled with tears but spilled over. Quietly she swallows as she continues to explain. "For as much shit as you give Tim... There was no Tim in my world. Or if there was it wasn't lasting. I don't know. All I know is that, for ten years after Jason Todd's death..." And she shakes her head. "He gave it up. The cowl. The fight." << *Editor’s Note: 2013-10-21 - Joke's on Them >> Damian is tugged down to the roof. He sits cross-legged and looks over at Carrie. He notes the tears and reaches out to brush her cheek with his hand despite his anger at the situation. The mention of the police officer, Charles Bulworth, makes him flinch. The comparison struck a cord. He looks away. "So we just let this go because Father missed him?" he asks Carrie. Carrie reaches up to touch the hand at her cheek simply holding it there a moment. "No. No, but we watch, and we think. We have to be the ones that keep our eyes open for further deception that the Boss may overlook due to how /he/ feels." Damian lets his hand be held to her cheek. His skin is cool from being outside. He listens to her though, and he frowns. "Easier to deal with him now," he says. "Rather than give him more opportunities to hurt us." It's an objection, but he's still agreeing to do as she says. "I know," Carrie agrees as well only to release hold of his hand. Shivering a bit she smiles at him before informing, "I'm going to get some rest. I'm taking shifts with Alfred to keep an eye on him. You're welcome to join me." "I don't think I can sleep," Damian says as he stands and offers her a hand up out of courtesy. "But I'll sit with you while you sleep. I have some thinking to do." Carrie reaches up to take the offered hand and nods while rising. "Up to you. Either way, I'll have to rest. But," she adds leaning in to kiss him on the rooftop in spite of being in costume, "I like having you nearby." Damian returns the kiss and wraps his arms around her while he does. "I know, it's why I'm staying with you and not just going out there to fight," he says after breaking the kiss. Damian gestures past the grounds towards Gotham. "That can wait, we're all that's left standing anyhow. So I'll get my chance." Carrie smiles warmly as she sinks against him allowing her arms to slide around him too. "You will," she agrees as she regards him fondly. The grin broadens just a bit as she adds, "You look kind of good in the Robin suit." Even if it wasn't the full suit. Damian nods he doesn't smile in return but there is fondness in his eyes when he looks at her and he tightens his embrace around her as well. He glances down at the tunic. "I was thinking of moving away from these colours but it I do like it, think I should keep it?" "I'll like anything you choose, Damian. Those colors just have a lot of tradition wrapped up in it," Carrie explains as she just... holds him. "Makes it feel like you plan to stay. I guess that's silly but it's true." Damian considers it. "I'll think on it," he says as he leans his head on her shoulder. "And I do plan to stay, despite Grandfather's offer. It's better here. Mostly." Carrie tucks her own chin down against his shoulder in turn enjoying the moment in spite of the awkward environment. Rooftops weren't such an alien place for people like them. "I'm glad. I don't think I could come with you if you chose to leave." No, she knew she couldn't for various reasons. It was good to know he would stay though. Damian strokes her back gently. "I know you couldn't be with me there, that's what's stopped me from going back before, when things were bad," he admits before going quiet for a moment before he steps away letting his hands rest on her hips. "It stops me now too. One day I'd like to go back and free my mother, but that will be some time, when my skills have improved, but that's later. Now, you should rest."